


Patron

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Creampie, Glory Hole, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s a place Will likes to go to unwind and he has a particular favorite patron.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152
Collections: Anonymous





	Patron

There was a place Will went when he needed to get out of his own head. Hannibal was good but Will had his own methods for dealing with his broken mind. 

He didn’t remember how he found out about this place, only that somewhere in his twenties he learned there was somewhere he could go to make money without lifting a finger and, better yet, without having to interact socially with anyone. No stilted conversations, no eye contact. Just a purely transactional interaction. 

The air was humid but cold air swept into the room every time someone opened the door. He could hear them talking to the teller at the front window and lifted onto his tiptoes in anticipation. It was difficult at first to relax into the right headspace, to think of himself as nothing but an object for someone else’s pleasure. Just legs and an ass to fuck exactly how they wanted. 

A shiver ran through Will and his cock bumped against the worn wood slats of the wall. 

He had tried a different type of glory hole in college, in a seedy bathroom at the back of a club. His ‘patrons’ had stuck their cock into a hole and complained when he didn’t suck then right, didn’t make the right noises. This place was better, for all that more of him was exposed. 

The wall itself was three inches deep and sturdy. There was a rubber flap to prevent anyone from peaking inside to see his face, which was the only hard line Will drew. Will’s upper body went through the hole and into a small, brightly lit cubby. There was a padded ledge for him to rest his chest against and handholds on the wall for him to cling to if he had an especially rough client. 

He was always face down, where he could grip the edge of the ledge to hold himself inside and strain up on his toes for some leverage. It gave him some small semblance of control. 

There were other glory holes in the room with other men, positioned just like Will was for the maximum enjoyment of their clientele. He heard their moans and cries, heard the slap of flesh on flesh and the creak of the wall. 

A hand gripped his hip and a cock bumped against his already stretched out hole. Will clenched his teeth on a moan as a long, slender cock pushes inside of him. The client started up a jack rabbit pace that did absolutely nothing for Will’s body but made his head go spacey. He liked being nothing but a hole. No one here was going to extract his thoughts like teeth or demand to know why he never passed the FBI field exam. No one here cared. 

It was freeing. 

The client moaned gruffly and came deep inside will. When he pulled out, Will could feel his come run down the inside of Will’s thigh. The man hadn’t been wearing a condom. They didn’t have to, here, but a clean bill of health was required at check in. Still, the edge of fear lingered. 

A hush fell over the room and Will held his breath, ears straining. It always fell silent when his favorite walked in. He had no idea what he looked like, could never know what he looked like, but Will imagined him as someone with gravitas, someone so dangerous that other human beings could sense it. Will slumped against the sticky pad and let his client come to him. There was nothing else to do. 

A hand gloved in familiar leather ran down the exposed part of Will’s back. 

Yes. It was his favorite. His breath came faster in anticipation. 

Shocking strength lifted him up and flipped him over, shoving him further into his nook so that his ass rested on the padded edge. Two hands gripped his left ankle and forced him to fully extend his leg up along the wall. A leather strap was wrapped around his ankle. Will shivered and tensed. This was always the hardest part, getting tied down, being forced to be helpless at the hands of a stranger. He always went into the hole face down but this particular stranger always turned him over and tied up his legs so he’s spread and exposed. Tonight it was especially hard and he fought when the hands landed on his right foot, the back of his thigh cramping with the force of his doubts. The hands didn’t care, forcing his leg straight and up to the second leather strap. 

He loves the inevitability of it, loves being used, it gets him hard like nothing else. Still, he has to work hard to remember that every time. 

Hands run down his sides to gentle him, the most kindness he’ll experience tonight. There’s the familiar sound of a lube being pumped and then a slick, cold hand wraps around his cock. 

Shit. Fuck. 

No one else cares if the other end of the glory hole is having a good time. This stranger though never let him have a simple night of just the pleasure of being used. Instead, strong fingers gripped him and slowly ran up and down his length. 

This was both his favorite and least favorite part and his stranger knew it. Will’s hips twitched away from the touch but he has nowhere to go and no leverage to resist. 

His stranger insisted that he comes at least once while they fuck. He didn’t seem to care when, and if Will comes too soon he’ll just keep fucking him even as the overstimulation wrecks Will.

The stranger worked him until Will is hard and twitching, then moved to Will’s ass. He always added more lube, even when Will was filthy with other men’s come. Will felt sloppy with it. HE’s always careful with Will’s hole but he’s relentless, almost ruthless, in a way that the other patrons aren’t. 

A cock pressed up against his ass, will’s favorite cock. 

The stranger fed his cock into Will’s hole and started to fuck him with a slow, brutal roll of his hips that Will knew he can keep up for hours. Will reached a shaky hand up to cling to the metal handles in the cubby. His grip became white-knuckled as the stranger found Will’s prostate and started to hit it with every thrust, causing stars behind Will’s eyelids. 

A full-body shiver worked it's way from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. 

The stranger fucked him until Will couldn’t help but come, the stranger’s fist wrapped around his cock. There was a grunt from the other side of the wall as Will clamped down on him in orgasm. The stranger kept fucking him though and the pleasure changed to discomfort. Will jerked violently, coming clean off the pad, as the stranger nailed his prostate again. 

The stranger stopped, then did it again, hard. Will shouted. Strong hands wrapped around his thighs as Will struggled hard against his restraints. The stranger slid from him and when he fucked back in he slid thankfully past Will’s prostate, sliding deeper than ever. Will couldn’t stop shaking and shouting. 

Finally, the stranger came deep inside of Will and Will could almost feel his come deep in his gut. 

Gentle hands unhooked his ankles and rubbed blood back into his thighs before Will was rolled back over onto his front, his feet lolling down to drag limply against the floor. 

Will whined, his mind and body overstimulated in the best way. He was desperate for rest. 

Another hand gripped onto his hip and a thick cock pressed up against his hole. Will bit his arm and prepared to go again.


End file.
